New York, New York
by Fabson4evea
Summary: Quinn and Puck had a baby in High School, but gave her up for adoption. Now 17 years later Rachel gets in touch with Beth and tries to covince her to move to New York. But there is only one person standing in the way. . .


_**Lima Ohio**_.

Beth POV

She was chewing gum. It was driving me nuts. I could hear it. Every time she blew a bubble, or even tried to blow a bubble, it would pop and all the chewing gum would land on her face and she would just laugh. I had, had enough.

"Maria!" I called from my bedroom

"What is it Beth, I'm kind of busy" She called back. I knew she was probably looking after the little kids but this was important.

"I'm trying to do this homework and Katie is up here chewing gum" I shouted

"Katie, get ready for soccer and leave Beth alone!" Maria screamed making one of the babies downstairs cry.

I don't know how long more I can take this. I have been here for nearly 6 years and I feel like killing myself. (Not literally). My mom, Shelby died in a car crash 6 years ago. In her will it said that my half-sister Rachel was to take care of me but my social worker couldn't get in touch with her so this was my **temporary **home, I'm getting used to it though. Before she died I found out I was adopted. My real parents were living in New York. Their names are Quinn and Noah. My mom said they gave me up for adoption because they were too young and I completely hate them, (Even though I don't know them)

I went down stairs to get a drink when I noticed it on the table. Maria was upstairs getting the little ones ready for bed. Katie was at soccer and all the others were out. It was an envelope with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it and read the letter that was inside

_Beth, _

_I can't believe Shelby died. Yes you knew her more than I did but she was my mom too. You don't know me but I'm Rachel St James. A social worker got in touch a couple of days ago, yes I know it was about time 6 years later after your, or should I say Our mom died. But I want you to come live with me in New York. I am married to a man called Jesse St James and we have twins Mark and Harley (Yes after the motorbike). They are seven. You have a decision Beth I know you probably have a life in Lima and I know about what happened to you last year, but I think it's best if we don't mention that now. So please reply and let me know what you decided. _

_Love Rachel xxx _

I put the note back on the table when Maria came in.

"I think we need to talk" She said

"I want to go" I said immediately

Are you sure, that's a –" But I didn't let her finish I was certain this is what I wanted

"I'm one-hundred per cent sure" I replied and she smiled

"What about Jay, your friends? What about Lola?"

The last question caught me off guard. She was right, what about Lola. . . .

_**New York . . . **_

_**Rachel's POV **_

"Noah! Your late" I called as he entered the apartment with the twins.

"Sorry Berry, the munchkins wanted ice-cream" He replied and I rolled my eyes

"Anyway, were they good? Where's Quinn" I asked

"They were awesome, as always. And Quinn isn't feeling well" He said

"Oh, I hope she feels better soon. Tell her I'll call around tomorrow and see how she is" I said

"Thanks Berry, I got to go me and Finn are going on a guy's night out" I laughed their idea of a guys night out is sitting in Finns apartment drinking beer, eating pizza and watching football.

"Well, have fun" I replied and he left, leaving me with my children.

"We watched Harry Potter Mom" Mark said throwing his bag on the table

"Oh, well you like Harry Potter don't you?" I asked cause he didn't sound so pleased

He just shrugged and went to watch T.V. so I just left him. Harley on the other hand wasn't that easy to get rid of.

"What's for dinner?" She asked

"Did you not eat at Quinn and Noah's?" I replied

"Yeah, but I am hungry"

"Have an apple" I said handing her one. She frowned but took it any way and went to sit with her brother .

I walked over to the little wooden table near the door and picked up the pile of mail off it. I walked back to the kitchen table and sat down. I flicked through the letters most of them bills except for when witch caught my eye. The front envelope had my name on it so I opened it and it read . . .

_Dear Rachel, _

_Thank you for your letter, and you don't know how much I want to come to New York. But there is one tiny thing stopping me. I talked to my legal guardian Maria and she said if you want to come out to Lima and we can talk about this and maybe sort something out? Let me know and we can arrange it_

_Love Beth x _

_Ps. I wrote my phone number on the back of this note. Please ring me when you get a chance xx_

l was about to call, but then Jesse came in and she decided to do it later. Jesse knew about me trying to reconnect with Beth and he didn't mind Beth coming to live with us, but I knew he had been in work all day and wanted to see me and the kids.

"Hey Babe" He said coming to give me a kiss.

"Hi, how was work?" I asked him

"Same old same old" He replied. "I was thinking of bringing the twins out tonight, you can have some alone time?"

"Oh babe, that would be awesome" I replied cause I would get to call Beth back . . . . .

Lima Ohio.  
Beth POV.

I knocked on the door. My ex-boyfriends Kyle was beside me and he was holding a gift-bag in his hand. It was pink and it obviously had presents in it. It was silent while we were waiting for the door to be answered. We never talked when we came to visit Lola.

I bet you are really confused who Lola is. She's my daughter born on the 12th of May 2026 so she is 7months old at the moment and yes her father is Kyle. I was living with Maria and Lucas, my foster parents, when I found out I was pregnant. I was sixteen, stupid and scared and Kyle was and still is an idiot. So the only person I could turn to was God. I wanted to keep my baby after I found out it was a girl, but you see me living in a foster home and my previous records of drinking and getting into trouble with the cops, social services wouldn't agree to it. They said something about it wouldn't be a stable environment for a baby to grow up in. So after I had Lola Jayne Corcoran, they took her away and gave her to foster parents. They said once I turn 18 and have an apartment and job I can have her back. So Kyle and I come to see her every month. That's all they would allow. Can you believe that once a month! That means until I can have her for good when I'm 18. I'll only get to see her 24 times.

So here I sit in the living room of 24 Oak Street. Watching Lola sit in her baby chair. Kyle is pulling silly faces and making her laugh. She is truly adorable. She has Kyle's eyes and my hair. Blonde and beautiful. I smile and look up as Lydia and Ryan, the foster parents who are minding her, come in and give us the nod that means its time to go. I sigh and get up. Kyle is already over giving Lola a kiss and I go over give her a quick kiss and she smiles. And we both make our way to the front door. We say goodbye to Lydia and Ryan and then I say goodbye to Kyle and I start walking home, the tears start streaming down my face like they do every time I see her.


End file.
